


Different Class Same Coach

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gyms, Kid Fic, Kid Sam Winchester, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Sammy stood in the gym of yet another new school
Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/22539
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Different Class Same Coach

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt intimidated for the 100 100th challenge at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**

Sammy stood in the gym of yet another new school. He tried not to roll his eyes at the newest coach that thought he wouldn't amount to anything in his gym. It always seemed as though the more out of shape they ere the bigger dicks they were. They weren't like that to everyone. That would've made it better he used to think. They knew the ones they could intimidate. He hated being singled out for some apparent flaw that only the coach could see. He reminded himself that no matter what the latest coach thought of him it didn't matter. He wished he could get them to run Dean's training sessions just once. He doubted any of them could do it without passing out or puking. In a perfect world, they would do both.


End file.
